New Places
by Tommi Livingston
Summary: What happens when Maximum Ride from Italy goes to L.A. and meets a bunch of people that are willing to be her friends? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys, My name is Tommi and yes I am a girl… Ummm, you guys may have heard of my sister livingstonalexis or Alexis Livingston. She was able to convince me to make one of these, so here goes nothing! **

**Maximum:**

**Hey, Maximum Ride's the name! I am happy to tell you that I am moving to L.A. from Italy (Note the sarcasm). I have a twin sister, which looks nothing like me, Ella. She had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. I have dark, milk chocolate brown hair and 'gorgeous' brown eyes. But I dyed my hair blue so I have changed some! I don't believe I am that pretty cause I have always been cheated on when I comes to relationships, but whatever. Ella, on the other hand, is stunning. Her smile and everything. I have braces and glasses, but I tend to wear contacts and my braces don't look nerdy. I am 16 and Ella is too, hence the twin part! We were currently getting on a plane. I turned on my I-phone and smile as the first song to come on was Still into you by Paramore. I leaned back humming the song quietly as I went to sleep.**

***13 hours later***

**No I did not sleep for 13 hours, but the plane ride was so boring that I skipped it for your sake. So right now I was sitting in a car listening to One Direction. I know what you are thinking: 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' and 'If you listen to Paramore, why are you listening to them?'. Well the answer is simple: I am not quite a directioner, but I like there music. So there, no need to be hatin'. So we are at the house. **

"**I chose bedroom first!" I scream as Ella groans. I ran to a bedroom. It was motherfucking huge. I smiled and walked out onto the balcony. God, this is so cool. **

"**Call it!" I screamed and smiled when I heard nothing. **

"**OK well I got this one!" Ella screamed and I smiled. I went out side and grabbed all my boxes. I went to the room right next to mine and grabbed my keyboard and guitar out of the box. I am the musical genius and Ella is the art genius. I smiled as I finished unpacking my instruments. I grinned and went to my room. I put my clothes away (This Max is going to have some fashion sense). I smiled. I smile a lot if you haven't noticed. I pulled my blue sheets over my bed and added the pillows and blankets. I finally had a chance to just lay down cause that took like 3 hours!**

**Max pic: www. /image/190333/ (Copy-n-paste in your url box to see pic)**

**Ella pic: www. /photo_4413770_ (Copy-n-paste in your url box to see pic)**

**I hoped you loved it and everything. I am going to show you pictures of what she wears and everything, but you have to copy and paste the link into your url box so you can see it! Read ans review! Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, those of you who like this story, I am back. Those of you don't, get over it. Well, my sister and me are moving… England soon so if I don't update as soon as you think then it's because I am moving… sorry :'(! Well my brother (We are triplets) is not so happy about it, his name is Alex… yeah my sister and brother get matching names and I get stuck with this! Anywhore, on with the story! **

**Maximum: **

**I woke up to hearing banging down stairs. I walked down there ready to pounce on whatever it was. I saw my mom cooking. I smiled and walked in and grabbed some water. I took a swig and saw Ella in the living room sleeping. I threw the bottle at her and hit her in the back of the head. Score! **

"**Can't you be annoying else where?" Ella asked, rubbing the back of her head. **

"**Well, what better place then right here?" I said, grinning. **

"**Girls, the neighbors are coming over. They are the Griffths, okay?" She asked in a stern voice. We nodded, "Good, Max, go change your clothes." She said and I nodded and walked up stairs and changed ( cgi/set?id=82254266) and walked back down. I grinned as Ella walked down in a whole new outfit ( cgi/set?id=82254822). I gave her a hug and she looked at my nose.**

"**Max, do you have to wear… that?" She said pointing to my nose ring. Yeah my belly button, nose and tongue is pierced. Along with my ears. I also have a few tattoos! **

**( . ) **

**( /entry/44561521)**

**( /entry/59502564)**

**That's all of them so far. I love them and everything**

"**Does it bother you?" I asked and she nodded, "Good!" I said running down the stair to the ground. That's when I ran into someone. A boy with strawberry blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. I smiled and got up.**

"**Hey, my names Max!" I said. He grinned.**

"**Hey, I am Iggy." I smiled and shook his hand. **

"**Dude nice piercing, that is like wicked, just like your hair." **

"**Thanks." I said and grinned. People say that I am 'scene' but I am far from it. Just then Ella came down, glaring at me, and introduced herself. **

"**Kids, I'd like you to meet the Griffths: Kelly, Mark, Gazzy, and Iggy." They all looked similar: Blonde hair and blue eyes. I smiled and waved, "These are my kids, Maximum and Ella, they are twins." My mom said and smiled proudly. I rolled my eyes. This way going to be rather interesting!**

**Well, thank you abc11111, for liking and following my story! Thank you all who gave it a chance, but I seriously need to know how I am doing! So please comment and tell me! -Tommi!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, me again. Thank you guys for following and liking my story! Still no reviews on it ****L****, but I will be okay ****J****! So anywhore, here is the next chapter!**

**Maximum:**

**Okay, so from the looks of it, Iggy is 16 and Gazzy is about 14. Okay that is about all I can tell. I think Iggy and Gazzy are pyros though. I smiled and walked over to the table and sat down. **

"**You have braces?" asked Gazzy and I nodded, "That is so cool, most scene people don't have braces." He said smiling. I grinned. **

"**Oh, don't forget about the braces, Maxie." El said, I shot her a glare.**

"**Glasses to?! That is so cool." Iggy and Gazzy said. I nodded. **

"**Okay, so you guys are starting Spring Creek High?" We nodded, "Good, Iggy will be able to show you around!" Said Iggy's mum. We smiled. My mind kept wondering off. I couldn't stay focused long enough to give any answers. I have ADD and ADHD so it is really hard for me to concentrate. I looked at Mum. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the kitchen.**

"**I need a pill, my mid keeps going off." I said pleadingly. She nodded and handed me a pill. I put it in my mouth and gulped down some water. We left the kitchen to see the Griffths leaving. I smiled and said bye and waved. Iggy smiled.**

"**See ya tomorrow." He said and I nodded. I went up stairs and laid in my bed and fell asleep.**

***Next Day***

'_**The unicorns were taking my juice.**_

"_**No!" I screamed but they didn't stop, they pushed me over and laughed. Stupid unicorns. I felt on touch my shoulder-'**_

"**NOOOOO UNICORNS, DON'T TAKE MY JUICE!" I screamed loudly, only to look over and see Ella backing out of my room, looking afraid. I smiled and stood up and stretched. I got in the shower and washed my hair. I frowned when I saw that my sink was not working when I got out. Dang! I grabbed my towel and left the room. I got dressed ( cgi/set?id=82336654) and saw Ella's outfit ( cgi/set?id=82337175). **

"**Cute Outfit, Ells" I said and walked to the kitchen and made some cereal, the only thing I know how to make, and sat down and ate. When I saw the time, I ran out the door, Ella by my side, and grabbed my skateboard. I started to go down the road in the direction of the school. I arrived at the school, almost knocking a slut and her black hair boy toy over. She cussed at me and I just laughed. I finally got in the building, Ella got off her bike and followed me in. I saw Iggy.**

"**Hey, Igtard! Get over here!" I screamed, and some of the people were whispering thing like 'how did he land a girl like that?' and 'I bet he bribed her to do it." Whatever. He walked over. **

"**What?" He asked.**

"**Where is the office?" I asked and gave him a 'killer' smile as my sister puts it. **

"**Right this way!" He said and I followed him to the office. I normally let Ella handle this.**

"**Um… excuse me miss?" Ella said trying to get the blonde secretary attention. After a few minuets I decided it was time to step in.**

"**Yo, Lady! We are new here and we would like our schedules' today please and not tomorrow!" I snapped, making the secretary look up startled.**

"**Names?" She said in a quivering voice. **

"**Maximum and Ella Ride." I snarled. She typed it and printed it out.**

"**Here." She said, handing it to us. I fake smiled at her. I left the office and headed to my locker. **_**219, 220, 221, 222- **_**ahh finally 223. I put in my combo and put my books in there and the ones needed in my book bag. I walked to biology, Which I seem to share with Iggy. I walked in the room, but heard the teacher say something about how much One Direction sucks. Hmmm… I got a plan. I sat down next to Iggy. **

"**Okay, Everybody-"**

"**Else in the room can see it, everyone else but you." I sang. Iggy smiled.**

"**What-"**

"**Makes you beautiful." I sang again and now everyone was laughing.**

"**Get out-"**

**Get out of my head and fall into my arms instead." I sang, yet again. He looked ready to explode.**

"**Please-"**

"**can we try, one more time." I sang and he glared. I grinned. **

"**Mrs. Ride, principle's office, NOW!" He boomed, I snickered and nodded. Ella sent me a disapproving look. While he was writing me my pass, I was standing behind him, making faces. The class laughed. He turned around to see what I was doing, I gave him an innocent smile and he turned around. I stuck my tongue out at him. By now Ella, Iggy and most of the class was laughing at me. **

"**Here you go, Mrs. Ride. Now get out of my class room." He said handing me my pass.**

"**Rude Much." I said and walked to the door and walked to the Office. **

**Well there you go guys. How do you like it? Ok, so that scene in class, I have actually done. So yeah. Anyway, please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, well Alex is pissed about moving, Alexis is scared of it, and I am trying to relax about all the packing and things. From what I have seen, on the computer, the flat looks really cool, so that is good!**

Maximum:

Ok, so I was just sitting in the office waiting for my punishment, when bam, I was let off with a warning. When I told Principal Perry about it, he laughed and just let me off. I left the office and saw that I had 5 more minuets till my next class, Algebra 1. I hope Iggy is in that class with me. I was wondering the halls until the bell rang. I grinned and walked to Mr. Arks room (The biology teacher) and found Ella and Iggy. I smiled until I saw that slut that I almost ran over walk over to me with her boy toy. Iggy glared at the boy, but said nothing

"Listen you little slut, you are the lowest of the low at the school, get that, that means you are at number 0." She said and smirked, thinking that I didn't have a combat.

"So does that mean you are -1?" I asked innocently. Iggy laughed and I grinned at her. Her face turned red.

"No I am not a -1, I am at the top!" She said with anger in her voice.

"Oh, a slut that can count… she's a keeper." I said winking at the black hair boy. He rolled his eyes. By now Iggy was laughing so hard that he was on the floor. Ella, on the other hand, was trying to stop me with her looks of disapproval. I turned to walk away, when that slut grabbed my hand. I flipped and whip around quickly. She rolled her eyes and went to slap me. I caught her hand and pushed her back. She was surprised, but she just scoffed and walked away. Iggy was looking at me, while laughing of course.

"Let's go to math." Iggy said. Yes, same class with this dude. I smiled and nodded. Ella wasn't in my next class. Yeah, I know it is sad. I walked to the class and saw that the boy with black hair was in there. I saw that this teacher was a girl. I grinned and walked to the back of the class with Iggy and sat down between his and that black haired dude. Of course when Iggy notice this he sent the guy a glare.

"What is your problem with him?" I asked Iggy. Iggy looked at me.

"Just the past. He use to be my best friend, until he up and left us for the populars. He just let them push us around, even Nudge, who you will meet later. We just always ignored them." He said. Dang, now I want to punch him in his face. I sighed as the teacher walked in and looked at me.

"Please, come up here and introduce yourself." She said in a grumpy voice. I walked to the front of the class.

"Hello amazing and unamazing people in this class, My name is Maximum Ride, but I go by Max. I love to pull pranks and have a twin sister. Any questions?" I said and grinned at the class. One guy raised his hand.

"Yes?" I said

"Can I have you number?" He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes.

"No sorry, I really don't want to buy any STDs." I said and the teacher sent me a glare. I smiled as the class laughed and 'ohh'ed at him. I went back to my desk and sat. Iggy gave me a high- five. I smiled and sat back. Soon, I was asleep.

"MAXIMUM?!" I heard someone scream and something hit me in my head. My head snapped up.

"Buzz light year!" I said loudly. Stupid dreams.

"Is that you answer?" Asked the teacher, Mrs. Ruth, in anger.

"Ummm, it's either that or 24?" I said in a questioning tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Would you like to go to the office, Mrs. Ride?" She said.

"Are you serious?" I asked happily, making the rest of the class laugh. She glared and went back to teaching. I smiled as I heard the bell ring. I ran out of there like a bat out of hell. I wish I could go back to my flat. Next stop, Chorus, with Iggy and some of his friends. I walked in with Iggy and a girl ran over to us.

"OMG, Iggy, I am so happy cause Mr. Arks didn't assign homework. He said he was annoyed with some girl in his last class." She said, her tan skin and brown hair sparkling. Iggy coughed and pointed at me, indicating that I was the one that annoyed him. She looked shocked and then hugged me. I looked at her confused and Iggy pulled her off me.

"OMG, Thank you so much!" She said and I grinned.

"Any day, but what exactly are you thanking me for?" I asked

"He didn't assign us homework because of you!" She said and I grinned and nodded.

"Ugg, there's Fang!" She said in disgust and I looked to see it was that black hair boy and his slut. I rolled my eyes at them. I pulled a straw out of my book bag and put a tiny piece of paper in my mouth and spit it through the straw. It hit Fang right in the face. Nudge and Iggy laughed and He walked over toward me.

"What the fuck?!" He said in anger. I shrugged and spit the second piece in his face again. "You are a useless little bitch, I don't see how you ever had a boy when you look like that?" He said in disgust. I smiled."You don't even know who I have dated." I said smiling.

"What should I care?" He said. I took the straw and poked him in the cheek.

"You have puffy cheeks." I said. He glared and walked away. Iggy glared at him. Nudge looked at me.

"You should have hit him." She said.

"I wish I could have, but I promised mum that I wouldn't fight, at least not on the first day of school." I said and she smiled.

"You have such an adorable accent." She squealed. I grinned at her and patted her head.

"Okay class, it is a pleasure to introduce Maximum Ride to our class. Please stand up Maximum!" She said and I stood up and bowed. Everyone clapped but that stupid slut and her crew, Man I really need to learn her name.

"I know I am just so amazing." I said and everyone laughed, again, except for the little crew. I sat down.

"Now as you guys know, on the first day at our school, you have to perform a song for the class. So, Maximum, please come up here!" She said smiling. I was deciding what to play. Hmm… how about Look After You by: The Fray. And I can play it on the piano. Yes.

"So what song will you be playing?" Asked Mrs. Miller.

"Look After You by: The Fray, and I will be playing the piano." I said and her smile widened.

"If I don't say this now I will surely break

As I'm leaving the one I want to take

Forgive the urgency but hurry up and wait

My heart has started to separate

Oh, oh,Be my baby

OhhhhhOh, oh

Be my baby I'll look after you

There now, steady love, so few come and don't go

Will you won't you, be the one I'll always know

When I'm losing my control, the city spins around

You're the only one who knows, you slow it down

Oh, oh Be my babyOhhhhhh

Oh, oh

Be my Baby I'll look after you

And I'll look after you

If ever there was a doub

tMy love she leans into meThis most assuredly counts

She says most assuredly

Oh, oh Be my baby I'll look after you

After YouOh, ohBe my baby

Ohhhhh It's always have and never hold

You've begun to feel like home

What's mine is yours to leave or take

What's mine is yours to make your own

Oh, oh Be my baby

OhhhhhOh, oh Be my baby I'll look after you" I sang.

They all stood there shocked."Your voice is lovely, Very beautiful Maximum!" Said the teacher, Mrs. Miller.

"But I am better! I can sing way better!" Said a angry voice. I turned to see it was Lisa. She was about to sing when the bell rang. I saw everyone's relieved faces and smirked. I then ran out the door!

**So, how did you like it? Was it good? Okay well… Thanks for the reviews! 3 you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys, we have finally gotten to our new home in England. Yeah… it is amazing. Ok, so I will start updating more! Yea! Ok on with the story!**

Maximum:

It was time for lunch, I grabbed my lunch bag and walked into the cafeteria. I saw Fang and his group talking to Nudge and Iggy. I walked over.

"You are such a loser and a freak. I don't know why you don't kill yourself." Said one of the girls to Nudge. Tears gleamed in Nudge's eyes as she started to cry.

"And you, You are liked by no one. I don't know how you live with yourself. Do you not realize that you are ugly, a fucked up mess?" Said someone else to Iggy. They both looked at Fang and then turned away. I walked over. I grabbed the girl that had spoke to Nudge and pulled her back. I looked at her with a glare before going over to Nudge and Iggy. Nudge was in tears and Iggy was trying to get her to stop crying.

"Aww, is the loser crying?" Said someone. I snapped. I whipped around and grabbed the person by her collar and pulled her close to my face.

"I dare you to fucking repeat any of that bullshit." I said in a very deadly voice. She looked frightened. I pushed her back and looked at the group.

"ALRIGHT. I AM ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE: YOU ASSHOLES BETTER WATCH YOURSELVES BECAUSE I WIL BEAT THE LIVING FUCKING SHIT OUT OF YOU!" I yelled and they all stopped and Fang looked at me. I walked back over to Iggy and Nudge.

"Are you guys okay?" Iggy and Nudge looked at me. Nudge shot up and gave me a huge hug. Iggy pulled her off me and gave me one too.

"Thanks." He whispered. I smiled and nodded and sat down for lunch.

**Okay guys, I need help: is this a Fax story or a Miggy story? PLEASE HELP!~ Tommi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, some of you have put reviews saying that Max is really funny during this story… well this is some of the stuff I do during school myself. And this will become a Fax story because most of you want it to be but my next story will be a Miggy story so you both win either way! **

Max:

Okay, so after that little spat, we ate our lunch.

"How can you not eat meat?" Iggy asked after a while. I smiled and shrugged.

"Cause I don't believe in animal cruelty." I answered. He rolled his eyes. I giggled (Not one of those gurly ones).

Fang:

I looked over at Iggy and Nudge with that new girl. Maximum Ride. She was gorgeous. Her blue hair and brown chocolate eyes. She looked so cute when she laughed and when she was completely pissed off. I think I recognize her from somewhere, but where. I sighed as I decided to go put the charm on her. I walked over to the table. Iggy and Nudge sent me a glare. I approached Maximum with courage and pride.

"Hey babe, is this seat taken?" I asked putting on my charming smile.

"Yes it is, but this one will be to if you sit down." She said in a sweet voice.

"Um… can I have your name?" I tried to say with courage and pride, but that is just not happening.

"Why, don't you have one?" She said looking at me like I was stupid. I walked away, hearing Iggy's, Nudge's, and Max's laugh behind me. I sighed and sat down.

"What is wrong, babe?" Asked Lisa, the one that tried to fight Max in the hallway. I sighed.

"I tried to get Max to fall head over heels for me, but she made me feel like an idiot." I said sadly.

"Aww, babe, you don't need her when you can have me." She said and I looked at her in disgust. I sighed and then an idea came to me: What is I became friends with Iggy and Nudge again and become friends with Max. Yes, a plan! I walked back over to Iggy and Nudge. Max was gone.

"Iggy, Nudge!" I said and came closer to them.

"What do you want?" Iggy asked in a cold voice.

"I want to be friends." I said and they both looked at me in shock.

"Let us discus this." Nudge said and after a while they both looked at me.

"Okay but we have rules: 1. You can't hurt Max, Nudge or me. 2. You can not talk to Max unless she wants to talk to you. 3. Do not date Max unless she wants to. There you go." I smile and nod at Iggy. He sighed and mumbled something that sounded like 'I am going to regret this in the future' and then offered me a place to sit. Max came back. She looked confused, but just sat down.

"Okay, so you either forgave him or someone put a dark spell over you." She said pointing at me while talking to Iggy and Nudge. Iggy and Nudge snickered. I rolled my eyes. I winked at them.

"Can I have your number?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Yeah call me: 1800-go2-hell." She said and I sighed.

"Listen, I am really sorry that I came off the wrong way for you." I said to her.

"I am not the one you should be saying sorry too." She said and pointed at Iggy and Nudge.

"Iggy and Nudge, I am terribly sorry for not staying friends with you. I really am. I didn't know that it would have affected you like that. I thought that you would have more fun without me." I said and looked down. I felt hands on mine. I looked up to see they were Nudge's. She smiled with sympathy.

"It's okay, we were just sad that you left us for popularity." Nudge said and Iggy nodded. Max smiled at me. I watched as they were talking. Max took a sip of her drink and then, after a disgusted look, spit it out. It almost hit Iggy. That's when I saw why: Ella was coming at her very angrily.

"You put fricking vinegar in my drink?!" She yelled and lunged over the table at Max. They were rolling over and over again. They finally got free of each other.

"Why?" Ella asked

"Because… I normally have fun doing pranks like that." Max responded. Why did this sound like one of those sad parts in a movie?

"And that was the amazing Max and Ella acting scene." Max and Ella screamed. I laughed along with Iggy and Nudge.

"Thank you so much guys!" Max said bowing along with Ella.

"Okay, El! I love you!" Max said and then it was time for social studies.

"Come on Iggy, I have to be a pony!" Max screamed. Iggy laughed and walked over to her she climbed on his back, which made me really jealous, and took off down the hallway. Nudge laughed and followed. I walked down there too. When I entered the class room, I saw Mr. Wheeler giving Max a sexually inappropriate look and she was looking quite uncomfortable. I walked over.

"Could you please stop staring at me?" She said and he snapped out of his trance and went to teaching. Damn, this girl is not afraid of saying anything.

"Okay, we have a new student, Maximum Ride." we clapped, "and I would love to ask her to stay after class… to tell me a bit more about yourself." He said with a inappropriate look on his face.

"Okay, I'm out!" Max said and walked out of the room to the principle's office. I smiled and sat back. This was going to be a hard class to get through.

Max:

When he said that I just walked out. That pissed me off. I walked outside and picked up my an apple that had fallen from the apple tree. I took a bite and smiled sadly. I wish I could be doing a youtube video right now. Yeah I am a famous youtuber. Cutiecake is my name. (AN: I seriously love that girl. See she only made one video but I need your guys help to encourage her to make more! Go to youtube and type in Cutiecake Livingston.) Okay, so I love being able to rant about random shit. My saying is: Random shit is the best kind of shit!

**Okay guys, so I hope you love the fax and those who love Miggy: I'll make a story for you guys later! Thanks for your support bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I love all my fans and comments that come. Thank you for everything... I make it sound like I am famous -_- wow do I feel retarded. Bloody hell guys, I saw your reviews and thanks you so much. PM me anytime you want, I will look at them all. Now back to the story.**

Maximum:

Ok, time for me to head to English. I went in there and saw Iggy, Ella, Nudge, and Fang in the same class. They look at me. I walked to where they were and wedged myself between Iggy and Fang. I saw this teacher had a fucking huge ass ruler.

"Okay, as you see, we have a new student. Maximum. Now on with our lesson, you are to read in your text book. Pages 356-424. The rest your can do for homework. Get to work." her bitchy voice said. I sighed, how in the hell are we supposed to read 100 and something pages? I felt a note slid to my desk.

'Hey it's Fang, do you want to talk with Iggy, Nudge, and me?' I smiled.

'Yeah sure, I am really bored.' I replied. H rolled his eyes and passed it to Iggy and Nudge, Nudge was sitting near us. Okay, so me, Iggy, Fang on one side and Nudge, Ella, and some nerd on the other. Nudge smiled and write something down.

'Cool, I think you are so funny.' It said.

'Yeah, but I want to know, how are you and Ella twins?' that was Iggy's reply. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you even working child?" I heard that dumbass teacher ask me.

"Well, no, because... There was a spider on Iggy's face and he started crying and we were trying to get rid of it." I said smoothly.

"Oh, really. So what happened to the spider?" She asked

"Oh my gosh, it just disappeared." I said sarcastically. She pointed a ruler at me.

"There is an idiot on the end of this ruler."She spoke

"Oh really, which end?" I asked pointing at her end. Her face went red.

"Would you like to leave this class?" She said with a smirk.

"It's my dream." I said and with that she glared and walked away. Iggy was laughing silently. I smiled at him.

'you are toooo funny!' he said and I rolled my eyes. The bell rang for the end of class. I grabbed my phone and left the room. I didn't want to wait for the rest, I just wanted to leave. I walked to my skateboard. I smiled as I saw Iggy on one too. I cruised over to him and waved for him to follow me. He did and we ended up racing. Of corse I fucking won.

"Suck it you stupid mofo! I fucking win so you can go Suck a sick!" I screamed. He rolled his eyes. I smiled.

**Yeah another chapter. I really love this chapter cause me and my friend did this and she gave me 2 fucking weeks of detention! But whatever. And I would love to know how many of you have read my sister's story: the maximum secret? I really want to know. Bye!**


	8. AN Sorry IMPORTANT

**AN: okay I want to write a new story but I don't know what it should be about. Could you guys help me. I know it will be a Iggy love story but I need a plot and a character (girl). Please help me. Thanks!**


End file.
